Modèle 05Wufei
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: chapitre 5 Heero ne pourra plus jamais boire de café...
1. Chapter 1

Je reviens dans le monde de la fic, mais surtout dans le monde que j'affectionne le plus LE 3X5 XD !!!

**Modèle 05Wufei :**

_Chapitre 1 :_

Tapis dans la pénombre, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Assis devant cette foutut fenêtre donnant sur des arbres lugubres et effrayants, Trowa gardait la tête aux creux de ses mains dans une détresse sans faille. Plus rien ne valait le coup à ses yeux…Pour lui la vie n'avait aucun sens, à quoi bon ? Sur le sol, seul la tonalité d'un téléphone décroché brisait le silence à intervalle régulier. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il s'était terré dans son appartement, sans donner de nouvelle à quiconque.

Trowa se redressa et finit par s'allongé de tout son long sur son lit. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le plafond qu'il ne parvenait même pas à distinguer dans l'obscurité. Il avait décidé de se laisser mourir, ayant cessé de s'alimenter depuis quelques jours déjà. Adieu le monde ! Adieu mes amis ! Adieu…

Enfin oui cela aurait dut se passer ainsi, enfin, s'il s'était trouvé dans un film dramatique. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, la porte d'entrée de son appartement s'ouvrit à la volée, la serrure totalement brisée. Trowa sursauta, se redressant vivement en se demandant qui avait bien pu faire une telle entrée.

-TROWAAAA ! CRETIN !

Dans l'encadrement de sa porte se trouvait son meilleur ami, Heero Yuy, munit d'une énorme boite en carton. Les sourcils froncés, Heero s'était fait un foutut sang d'encre pour Trowa. Un bref regard sur le sol lui fit comprendre le pourquoi du comment il ne pouvait pas l'appeler. Etre obliger de défoncer sa porte, non mais où allait le monde ?!

-Heero tu…

-LA FERME ! Le coupa son meilleur ami, J'ai essayé de te joindre tout ce temps ! Ce n'es pas par ce qu'on t'a largué que tu dois te terrer dans ton appart à broyer des idées noirs abrutit !

Heero le regardait avec dureté, Trowa ressemblait à une loque. Une barbe de plusieurs jours, des vêtements sales, une coiffure pire qu'en temps normal. Cela fit d'ailleurs mal au cœur d'Heero de le voir dans cet état. Celui-ci laissa sa lourde boite contre un mur et alluma la lumière histoire de voir le désastre. Jonchant le sol, des centaines de mégots de cigarette. Depuis quand fumait t'il d'ailleurs ?

-écoute Heero m'a vie n'a aucun sens maintenant, je ne suis pas fait pour vivre seul…comprend moi s'il te plait...Murmura le jeune homme, la tête baissée.

Le brun posa une main sur le carton qu'il avait amené avec lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit d'un geste théâtrale la boite, arrachant avec force le scotch :

-c'est pourquoi je t'ai emmené CECI !! Hurla-t-il en dévoilant le contenu de l'énorme colis.

Trowa cligna les yeux, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Dans le carton se trouvait un homme entièrement nu, les yeux fermé. Sans doute asiatique, mais que foutait Heero avec un mec dans une boite ?!!!

-je te présente la fine fleur de la technologie ! C'est un robot qui assouvira tout tes désirs ! Ici c'est le modèle 05Wufei !

Sans laisser le temps à Trowa de répliquer, Heero appuya sur un microscopique bouton cacher derrière l'oreille du cyborg. Dans un léger ronronnement, celui-ci s'activa…le robot ouvrit les yeux !

-a présent tu n'es plus seul Trowa ! Ce robot t'aidera vu que moi tu refuse mon aide ! Sans rien ajouté le brun pris la porte. Non pas de merci il détestait cela ! Même si Trowa ne comptait pas le remercier au final.

**********

Trowa cligna des yeux, le regard fixé sur ce robot…Il se frotta le menton, et sa barbe naissante. Tout de même, on aurait presque dit que s'était un véritable humain ? Il s'avança et toucha sa peau du bout des doigts…Une sensation étrange, comme une vrai peau… Il laissa glisser son regard plus bas, se penchant même pour…ici aussi s'était vraiment parfait, et plutôt bien fournit d'ailleurs pensait t'il.

-tu compte me laisser à poil combien de temps ?!! Et arrête de regarder !

Trowa sursauta et bascula en arrière. Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses tendit que le robot croisait les bras l'air sévère.

-bon !! Les fringues ça arrive ou je dois crever de froid ?!!

Trowa se releva en vitesse, et farfouilla dans son tiroir. S'emparant de vêtements, les portant à son nez pour savoir si oui ou non il les avait lavés. Puis une fois sur que ce qu'il avait en main était bel et bien des lingues propres, il les tendit au jeune homme…

-pas trop tôt ! Pesta-t-il en passant en vitesse les vêtements sur ses épaules

Le châtain quand à lui, restait à le regarder bouche bée, il n'en revenait toujours pas, et puis il fallait dire que tout de même, ce robot n'était vraiment pas commode. Le cyborg quand à lui fit glisser ses yeux sur le sol, puis sur le lit…l'ayant remarqué, Trowa tenta son premier ordre :

-ha oui, c'est un peu le bazar, tu es programmé pour nettoyer non ? Tu peu le …

-HAHA ! DECONNE PAS ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai foutut le bordel ! TU va nettoyer ! Le coupa Wufei tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Trowa sursauta et lui obéit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il se mit à nettoyer tandis que le robot se la coulait douce en lisant un magasine. Trowa, au bout d'une heure de nettoyage se rendit compte que ce n'était pas à lui de faire cela, mais au robot !

-HEY ! Le robot ! C'est toi qui devrais faire ça !

Levant le nez de son magasine, le jeune homme le foudroya du regard :

-moi c'est WUFEI ! Maintenant tu te remets à la tache !

-o..oui …monsieur Wufei !

Oui Trowa n'en avait pas finit avec ce robot effrayant !

_A suivre ?_

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ! XD et votez pour quel cyborg à Heero : Tapez 2 pour le modèle 02Duo, Tapez 4 pour le modèle 04Quatre !


	2. Chapter 2

**Modèle 05Wufei :**

_Chapitre 2 :_

Le vent soufflait avec force et rage, la pluie venait violement frapper le visage de Trowa, celui-ci tenta de relever un peu son col, tout en essayant sans succès de cacher un peu son visage dans son large manteau beige. Il rentrait de son travail qui l'avait épuisé, oui il s'était remis à travailler, s'était bien mieux que de rester à la maison, à se lamenter sur son sort… ou encore à être tyrannisé toute la sainte journée par un robot détraqué.

Les bouts de ses doigts étaient devenu tellement douloureux, il avait cette impression que s'il commençait à les bouger ils se casseraient. Qu'es ce qu'il aimerait, en rentrant chez lui prendre un bon bain chaud…puis un délicieux repas suivit d'une bonne soirée devant la télé bien pénard ! C'est d'ailleurs avec cette idée en tête que Trowa entra dans son appartement. Celui-ci semblait calme, le silence était seulement rompu par le bruit de l'eau qui coule…l'eau qui coule ?!! Wufei n'était pas si horrible que ça ! Il avait pensé à lui faire couler un bain après sa dure journée de travail !

L'image d'un Wufei en tablier, le saluant comme une épouse modèle lui vint en tête :

-bonjours mon chéri, tu as du avoir une dur journée ? Affirma Trowa d'une voix un peu plus aigus pour mimer le Wufei de ses rêves, il prit ensuite sa voix normal et enchaina :

-ma cher épouse je suis rentré, tu m'as tant manqué, viens m'embrasser ! Il finit alors par se prendre lui-même dans ses bras, s'imaginant échanger un long et langoureusement baiser.

Wufei passa alors à coté de lui, le jugeant du regard en se disant que ce mec était totalement taré. D'ailleurs il ne lui adressa aucunement la parole, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en peignoir. Trowa finit par sortir de lui-même de son petit délire personnel et accouru vers la salle de bain tout joyeux :

-merci Wufei pour mon b…

-pour ton quoi ? Questionna Wufei sans lever les yeux de son magasine, totalement immerger dans l'eau brulante.

Trowa quand à lui venait de tomber de bien haut, mais comment avait t'il pu penser ne serais ce qu'une seconde que ce robot avait fait couler le bain pour lui ? Cela faisait à présent 5 jours qu'il partageait son appartement avec lui, et jamais il n'avait ne serait ce que lever le petit doigt pour l'aider, ou pour le servir…s'était d'ailleurs tout le contraire, Trowa s'était même demander si ce n'était pas lui le robot finalement.

-ha oui si tu pouvais faire le diner après, j'ai super faim…Ajouta Wufei en tournant lentement une page.

* * *

Et c'est d'un pas lent et terne que Trowa pris le chemin de la cuisine…comment avait-il pu être si idiot. Tandis qu'il coupait quelques tomates, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Heero entra comme une furie, verrouillant de manière désespéré la porte derrière. Il finit par rester contre celle-ci, les yeux fermer, la mâchoire serrée.

Trowa haussa un sourcil, les bras croisés il commençait à croire que sa jolie vie de famille avec une épouse aimante, un meilleur ami qui ne squatte pas chez lui était loin d'exister. Agacé il finit tout de même par poser la question que tout le monde aurait posée à ce moment là :

-tu mange avec nous ?

-ça dépend que ce que tu as préparé… Affirma Heero, toujours avec son air bête traquée et coller comme si sa vie en dépendait à cette porte.

Dans un bruit assourdissant une main traversa la porte, celle-ci s'agitait de toute part, tentant de s'emparer de n'importe quoi tant que ce n'importe quoi appartenait à Heero Yuy.

-des spaghettis bolognaise…Continua calmement le jeune homme. Aurais-tu un problème par hasard ?

-ça m'a l'air délicieux ! Je veux bien rester ! Criait son meilleur ami tout en gigotant dans tout les sens pour échapper à la prise de cette main démonique. Moi un problème pas du tout !! Ajouta-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Soudain la porte céda, expulsant Heero sans ménagement, une petite tête blonde apparu, un véritable petit ange en apparence, il afficha un radieux sourire. Il était vrai qu'on ne s'attendait pas a voir ça, d'ailleurs on s'attendait presque à voir apparaitre un monstre non ? Le blond s'inclina poliment :

-bonjour je suis le modèle04Quatre pour vous servir ! Je suis venu ici pour vous éliminer de part une mort violente et des souffrances inhumaines ! Affirma-t-il dans un sourire radieux

-encore un de tes robots, tu l'as appelé Quatre ? Tu manquais d'imagination ou quoi ? Souffla Trowa totalement hermétique à tout ce qui pouvais se passer, après tout il en avait des vertes et des pas mûres avec Wufei, s'était pas un robot tueur qui lui ferais peur.

-je voulais l'appeler totalement autrement mais à peine finit il à commencer à m'agresser Hurlait Heero en esquivant les coups de laser en sa direction, pourquoi l'avait t'il équiper de laser me diriez vous ? Sans doute étaient t'il en solde.

Wufei arriva finalement, s'en était trop, on ne pouvait donc pas prendre son bain en paix ici ? Il se mit devant Heero son créateur et regarda le robot face à lui de haut :

-écoute ! Nous somme tout deux des robots qu'il à créer, nous somme comme des frères mais si tu continu à faire ce boucan je n'hésiterais pas à m'en prendre à toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les toucher !

-ha oui ? Alors battons nous ! Répondit Quatre du tac au tac

Tout deux se jetèrent alors à corps perdu sur l'autre, sans doute une bataille sanglante, enfin comme les deux protagonistes étaient des robots disons une bataille huilante ?

Trowa quand à lui joint les mains, sous ses airs bourru Wufei prenait leur défense quitte à se blesser pour eux. Finalement n'était t'il pas juste un peu maladroit pour montrer ses émotions ? Trowa le savait au fond de lui, Wufei était quelqu'un de bien, de gentil d'adorable ! Oui !

-échec et mât Wufei sama !

Trowa redescendit sur terre, il regarda les deux cyborg assis devant une table, un échiquier installé dessus. Wufei venait apparemment de se faire battre alors que Quatre se relevait triomphalement. Le robot asiatique s'approcha de Trowa, une légère tape sur l'épaule :

-en même temps je n'avais aucune chance, je l'aurais battu aux dames chinoises mais là s'était perdu d'avance ! Bonne chance !

Et il disparut dans la chambre, sans un autre regard ! Quatre s'était déjà emparer de la gorge d'Heero afin de le presser comme un citron. Alors qu'il suffoquait, et qu'il donnait sans doute son dernier souffle de vie devant un Trowa fatigué Quatre tomba par terre. On venait de le débrancher, en effet Heero n'ayant pas eu le temps de mettre une batterie dans le modèle04 il avait laissé celui-ci avec une rallonge. Il dût donc traverser toute la ville avec celle-ci afin de poursuivre son créateur, le fil était tellement tendu qu'un piéton quelques part en ville avait dut trébucher dessus et le débrancher.

Heero se redressa, respirant une bonne bouffée d'air, soulagé d'être en vie.

-le prochain sera mieux que celui-ci ! Je sais déjà comment je vais l'appeler S'exclama t'il en prenant place à table, comme si rien ne s'était passé

-ha oui et comment ? Souffla Trowa en se maintenant la tête

-le modèle02Duo !

**A suivre…**

_Hala je suis fière ! Quelques personnes m'on reconnu ! Merci aux personnes qui se souviennent encore de moi et de mes fics idiotes X3 ça me fais plaisir ! Et merci à ceux qui m'on laisser des reviews ça m'a fait tellement plaisir ! *larme à l'œil*. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Pendant ce temps je pense que je vais corriger toutes mes anciennes fics !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyomaxwell : bon d'abord NON je n'ai pas mis du temps pour sortir ce chapitre**

**Wufei : un an quoi…**

**Kyomaxwell : la ferme ! == bon bon je remercie tout ceux qui m'on fait des reviews ca me fait tellement plaisir TT je me dis que je n'écris pas que des bêtises ! Enfin si en faite j'écris que des bêtises XD**

**Chapitre trois :**

DU SUCRE ! DES EPICES ! Et DES TAS DE BONNES CHOSES ! C'est ce qu'Heero Yuy, inventeur, aurait dut utiliser pour son modèle04. Agressif, et sans doute légèrement meurtrier sur les bords. Il avait préféré le laisser chez Trowa en raccourcissant sa rallonge afin qu'il ne puisse évoluer que dans l'appartement de celui-ci. Trowa n'avait certainement pas eu le choix, il avait à présent deux robots à héberger mais surtout à gérer au quotidien. Sa vie triste et suicidaire qu'il vivait jadis en venait même à lui manquer. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire s'était de réfléchir si aujourd'hui il utiliserait une poutre et une corde ou encore une pierre au fond d'un étang pour ses tentatives d'en finir.

Mais aujourd'hui, ses préoccupations avaient changé. En rentrant du travail il devait faire le repas, masser le modèle05 qui se sentait épuiser de regarder la télé à longueur de journée et surtout empêcher le modèle04 d'approcher le balcon. Pourquoi l'en empêcher ? Le jeune garçon avait pour habitude de s'y mettre totalement nu et de narguer la voisine dans l'immeuble juste en face. Cette bonne vieille grand-mère de 80ans qui avait fait une crise cardiaque en voyant ce jeune homme faire des gestes obscène dans son plus simple appareil.

En réalité, Trowa avait l'impression d'avoir une famille à charge, une épouse faignante et exigeante et un adolescent prés pubère incontrôlable. Une fois ses taches accomplies il se couchait sur une paillasse au pied de son propre lit qu'occupait Wufei. Il fermait ses yeux cernés et fatigué pour une courte nuit de sommeil. Alors qu'il se plongeait dans les bras de Morphée il sentit une lourdeur sur son bassin, puis sa respiration se bloquait mais pourquoi ? Était t'il entrain de mourir ?

Paniqué, il ouvrit vivement les yeux sans pour autant pouvoir se redresser, il ne voyait rien, rien du tout, il ne pouvait rien dire non plus ? Que se passait-il ? L'oxygène se raréfiait, alors qu'il tentait vainement de se débattre. Alors qu'il perdait connaissance la pression sur son visage cessa. Wufei venait d'assommer son petit frère. Le blondinet, dans une énième envie de meurtre avait tenté d'étouffer Trowa avec son coussin des totally spies préféré, celui avec le visage de David. Le garçon dont les trois jeunes filles étaient amoureuses. Quatre le trouvait particulièrement a son gout et l'avait acheté sur internet avec la carte de crédit de Heero, volé dés sa naissance.

Wufei se pencha doucement sur Trowa, il pensait sans doute que celui-ci ne respirait plus. Mais Trowa était belle et bien conscient, il retenait simplement sa respiration, il espérait dans son fort intérieur que le robot lui fasse du bouche a bouche. Le visage du robot si fin se penchait encore sur le sien. Trowa sentait le rouge lui monter, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Pourtant les lèvres de l'asiatique ne se posaient toujours pas sur les siennes. Trowa avait pourtant tout planifié, il l'aurait fais basculer sur le coté et aurait approfondis le baiser. Puis il lui aurait arraché ses vêtements et lui aurait fait « ceci » et « cela » bien entendu le tout bien censuré par une mosaïque comme un vieux film du samedi soir sur le canal + de l'époque. Mais, au lieu de cet énième fantasme il se pris une violente baffe en pleins visage, puis une autre et encore une autre, s'en suivit une brochette de claques pour le faire revenir dans le monde des mortels :

-AIIE ! NE ME FRAPPE PLUS !

Wufei paru un instant soulager de le voir revenir a lui puis repris son air indifférent en haussant un sourcil :

-ho alors comme ça tu n'es pas mort ! Je n'aurais pas à jeter ta dépouille par la fenêtre alors …Il se leva, écrasant en passant le blondinet qu'il avait pris soin de débrancher et retourna dans son lit. Il se mit sur le coté et feignait le sommeil. Il sentait le regard de Trowa sur lui….et cela mettait en émoi le jeune robot, il ne comprenait pas, étais ce son simulateur de sincérité qui lui jouait des tours ? Il leva la couette a coté de lui sans se retourner et murmura :

-tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi, t'es trop faible pour te défendre lavette !

Trowa sourit, sous ses airs bourru, sous ses paroles crues et sarcastiques Wufei avait des sentiments qu'il ne semblait pas savoir comment exprimer. Il sauta dans le lit de Wufei…enfin son lit finalement et se colla a lui, l'enserrant a la taille.

-heyyyy ! Casse-toi sangsue ! Me touche pas pervers ! HAAAAAAAAAA et tes pieds son froids !

Même si la nuit fut bruyante, personne ne pu décrocher ni Trowa de son robot ni son sourire de ses lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Trowa se disais que finalement cette vie n'étais pas aussi horrible, pour tout dire il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi, jadis il avait eu des idées de suicides. Le suicide d'ailleurs ne lui servait plus rien sachant que le blondinet voulait s'en charger lui-même. Il se leva le matin même en s'étirant, Wufei n'était plus dans le lit mais devant la télé, les pieds sur le corps du blond dont la rallonge était débrancher :

- vite apporte-moi mon petit déjeuner ! Les totally spies passent juste après Dora !

Wufei semblait haïr cette petit fille qui marchait quoi qu'il arrive de face, alors qu'il faisait couler le café il pouvait l'entendre parler directement à la télé afin l'insulter sur tout ce que la pauvre petite fille pouvait faire :

-waaaaw ton seul ami c'est un débile de singe avec des bottes ! Tu crains Dora ! Et en plus t'es drogué ! D'où les animaux ça parle t'es sous amphétamines ou quoi ?

Et au moment ou l'héroïne posait la fatale question à ses téléspectateur sur le fait de savoir quel moment ils avaient préférés, Wufei s'en donnait souvent a cœur joie :

-c'est le moment ou t'a rouler sur le sol, qu'on t'a trainé dans la boue, arracher un bras et planté ta tête sur un pique ! S'était amusant !

Wufei riait alors pendant de longue minutes pendant que Dora lui répondait qu'a elle aussi s'était son moment préférer. Trowa entra avec un plateau, des croissants, du café, de la confiture et des tartines. Fiers de son petit déjeuner, dire qu'avant il ne mangeait que le reste de la pizza souvent retrouver derrière la télé le matin !

Le châtain s'installa a coté de son vis-à-vis, le regardant manger sans même faire attention a ce qu'il ingurgitait :

-tu sais Wufei je trouve que tu ne fais pas grand-chose ici, tu pourrais tout de même être plus câlin avec moi non ?

Trowa écarquilla les yeux, s'était sortit tout seul il le jurait ! il ne voulait surtout pas dire une chose pareille ! Mais qu'es ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il se leva instantanément, il fallait qu'il se cache NON ! Qu'il parte tout de suite ! Oui oui s'il partait tout de suite il pourrait passer la frontière du Mexique. Il pourrait refaire sa vie la bas, devenir un petit commerçant, avoir une petite maison et après quelques dizaines d'années il pourrait peu être se permettre d'envoyer une lette a Wufei.

Alors qu'il s'était une fois de plus évader dans un délire Wufei s'était retourner vers lui, son regard noir semblait le transpercer. Il se leva et rebrancha son petit frère, ça lui apprendra tiens à vouloir faire de lui la bonne a tout faire. Déjà qu'il était déborder dans cette maison ! Trowa abusait ! Il laissa donc Quatre se relever et trainer le maitre de maison vers le balcon pour le prendre par les pieds.

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucette allait sur ses 81ans, elle venait récemment de faire une crise cardiaque quelques jours auparavant. Alors qu'elle arrosait ses cher géraniums qu'on lui avait offert pour son précédent noël, la vielle femme avait relevé les yeux vers l'immeuble d'en face. Devant elle se dressait un jeune homme qui se dandinait totalement nu, et lui faisait des signes extrêmement explicites. Son cœur n'étant plus tout jeune et s'effondra sur son propre balcon. Elle resta plusieurs jours à l'hôpital mais ce fut aujourd'hui le grand jour. On la ramena dans la matinée. Son appartement lui avait tellement manqué, et de sa baie vitrée elle pouvait voir que ses géraniums étaient flétris à cause de sa trop longue absence.

Elle se mit alors en tête de prendre son arrosoir et se dirigea sur le balcon afin de les rafraichir un peu. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'en face, au même endroit que la dernière fois un jeune homme différent, totalement nu se retrouvait pendu par les pieds dans le vide. Le cœur lâcha tout de suite et l'on pu entendre dans le quartier, retentir une énième fois les sirènes des ambulances.

A suivre ?

**Une petite review? si vous voulez que Dora reste ! que Duo vienne ! que Quatre soit plus exibitionniste? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shivamaxwell :** voila je sors un chapitre tout les six mois oui je sais je devrais avoir honte ! PARDON ! MEA CULPA ! Vous m'avez manquez, mes G boys aussi m'on manqué ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera un peu rire et vous fera oublier les six mois d'attente (j'ai découvert que Word faisait des smiley :D oui je sais je suis à la ramasse ! )

**Wufei :** plus personne ne lis tes fics ! Tout le monde t'a oublié baka !

**Shivamaxwell :** nooooooooon ! * tombe dans les oubliettes*

_Chapitre 4 :_

Un éclair illumina la pièce suivit d'un violent coup de tonnerre, un laboratoire, une ombre effrayante se projetait sur les murs, les bras tendu et la bouche grande ouverte un rire effrayant raisonnait :

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA VIVANT ! IL EST VIVANT !

On aurait presque pu entendre l'orgue qui accompagnait souvent les savants fou dans les films d'horreur mais ce ne fut pas une musique digne des plus grands films de cinéma qui précéda au rire, mais de violents coups de balais porter au plafond de l'étage de dessous :

-C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINIT TON RAFUT YUY !

Le savant fou se frotta la tête nerveusement tout en courant éteindre la casette sur laquelle il avait enregistré le tonnerre, il éteignit par la suite l'ampoule de simulation d'éclair :

-veuillez m'excusez Madame Cléderman !

Heero enjamba ses affaires sur le sol, on ne pouvait pas décemment être un scientifique et vivre dans un palace, des boites a pizza, des bouts de bras robotisé, de la ferraille…. A vrai dire on pouvait même se demander si un plancher se trouvait bien en dessous de tout ce barda… Le jeune homme ouvrit les volets, il faisait un temps magnifique pour un jour d'hiver, ciel bleu et soleil qui ne chauffait, soit dit en passant, rien du tout. Comment se la jouer savant loufoque avec un temps aussi beau. Il ne manquait plus que quelques hirondelles roucoulant sur sa fenêtre pour mettre sa mise en scène entièrement à l'eau.

-bon ! Il me reste plus qu'a l'allumer et il devrait fonctionner !

Heero s'approcha de sa dernière création, un jeune homme une fois de plus entièrement nu. Ses longs cheveux flottaient autour de son visage. Heero se pencha doucement sur l'androïde pour glisser ses doigts derrière son oreille et le mettre en marche. Les yeux de la « belle » s'ouvrirent lentement. On aurait même cru assister a une scène toute droit sortie d'un conte de fée.

Heero sentit son souffle se coupé, les iris améthystes s'étaient posé sur lui en douceur. Il se pencha un peu, comme pour l'embrasser. Une ambiance poétique régnait dans le laboratoire, le nouveau né ouvrit légèrement la bouche et articula sa première phrase

-Sarah connor ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wufei avait envie de sortir, cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas pris l'air, alors il s'accorda une petite promenade en ville. Mais, alors qu'il faisait si beau, alors que l'asiatique pouvait se promener partout ou il le souhaitait… Pourquoi celui-ci semblait t'il si agacé ? Ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire serré. Un léger câble ressortait de sous sa chemise. En suivant celui-ci du regard on pouvait constater qu'il était relié à quelque chose d'autre… ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. Quatre était avec lui, torse nu, avec un bermuda dévoilant la naissance de ses fesses. Le blondinet s'égosillait, faisait des doigts d'honneur a tout le monde, tirait la langue découvrant un piercing dont Wufei ne connaissait en aucun cas l'origine tout comme les tatouages sur son dos et son ventre. Son petit frère était pire que tout, intenable bruyant et fatiguant.

S'il voulait sortir de l'appartement, Trowa lui suppliait de prendre Quatre avec lui. En effet même le modèle 05 s'en souvenait encore. La maudite fois ou il s'était permis de laisser son cher petit frère seul. En rentrant l'appartement était sans dessus dessous. Toutes les affaires renversées sur le sol, des tags aux murs. Un début d'incendie dans la chambre de Trowa… les meubles avaient semble t'il, été jeter par le balcon et enfin, le plus intriguant. Il avait fait un sacrifice de poulet dans la baignoire, les murs étaient d'ailleurs recouverts de sang, celui-ci formait des lettres étranges comme une sorte d'invocation au diable.

Wufei frissonna légèrement à ce souvenir macabre. Mais une question restait depuis le temps…Où s'était t'il procuré c'est poulets ? Excédé, Wufei tira sur le câble le liant à lui-même, il l'avait branché sur son propre corps pour le promener avec lui. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser la journée débrancher a la maison ? Bonne question…excellente même…

-tu te calme et…..NOOON ! Ne montre pas tes parties génitales à ce petit garçon !

Intenable ! Il était intenable, mais pourquoi Heero ne l'avait pas abandonné sur une aire d'autoroute ? ! Cela aurait été tellement plus simple…

-tsss ! Toi je suis sur que tu aurais aimé les montrer a quelqu'un non ? Finit-il par siffler comme un serpent.

-de quoi tu parle pauvre petit parasite ?

Quatre s'approcha de son ainé, glissant ses mains sur ses épaules et s'approcha de son oreille, il y glissa sa langue pour le taquiner ce qui eu pour effet de se prendre un coup mais il était robot et ne connaissait pas la douleur :

-je parlais de Trowa bien sur ! héhé me la fait pas a moi ! Je vois bien comment tu le regarde ! Aller avoue que tu te la *biiiiiiiip* tout les soirs en pensant a lui !

-que…quoi mais de quoi tu parle crétin ? ! Je ne suis pas programmer pour faire ce genre de chose ! Pourtant ses joues étaient rouges, bizarre non pour un robot ? Wufei mentait bien sur il avait déjà joué un peu en y pensant mais hors de question de l'avouer a ce malade mental blond.

Heero avait eu peur au début, pourquoi ce robot parlait t'il comme un terminator ? Mais en faite ce n'en fut pas le cas longtemps, le robot s'était levé tout seul et s'approcha, ses yeux semblaient lancer des appels de séductions. Il approcha doucement pour murmurer sensuellement :

-tu sais que tu es sexy toi ?

Heero haussa un sourcil et frappa violement la tête de son nouveau modèle :

-TU CROIS FAIRE QUOI LA A PARLER COMME CA A MA TELE !

Le 02 se frotta la tête en grognant, bin quoi elle était plutôt sexy non ? Avec ses enceintes sensuelles, et puis quelle prise péritel dit donc. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'entortiller ses doigts autour :

-je fais la cour à cette créature de rêve !

Pourquoi ? S'était la question que se posait Heero, pourquoi tous ses robots avaient un grain ? Et lui qui voulait profiter d'un amant bien tendre, bien docile, qui se met sur le dos facilement. MAIS NON ! Entre celui égocentrique, l'autre danger publique et le dernier né qui semblait attirer par tout les appareils électroniques. Et le voici qui s'approchait du mixer pour lui titiller le bouton, il semblait tellement pervers en plus. Non ce n'était plus possible, ici s'arrêterais ses expériences ! Finit il ne ferait plus de robot ! Terminé il se recyclerait en plombier, dans les « films » les clients étaient plutôt du genre a payer en nature en plus !

Heero leva les yeux devant le nouveau venu, on aurait dit qu'il faisait un duo comique avec l'aspirateur a présent :

-Duo…je vais t'appeler Duo, Heero sourit doucement alors qu'il le prenait par la main pour lui montrer le reste de son appartement, bizarrement il n'avait pas envie de l'abandonner chez Trowa celui là.

WMwmWMwmWMwmWMwmWMwmWM

Trowa entra dans son appartement, il ferma les yeux en y pénétrant, il se l'imaginait déjà totalement cramer ou encore il se disait qu'il ne restait que la porte d'entrer, son appartement avait sans doute était détruit totalement. Il ouvrit un œil puis deux, ALLELUYA ! Il était entier ! Dire qu'il était le seul en rentrant chez lui après une journée de boulot à être content de retrouver son appartement en entier. S'était devenu tout à fait normal pour lui. Quatre était devant un nouvel épisode de Gintama, il ne daigna même pas saluer celui qui l'hébergeait :

-heu bonjour Quatre, où est Wufei ?

Quatre esquissa un sourire en regardant son personnage préférer et marmonna un petit :

-il se tripote en pensant à toi dans ta chambre…

Trowa senti une trainé couler de son nez, il saignait du sang en imaginant son petit chinois allongé sur le lit, les jambes légèrement écarté et le rouge aux joues en murmurant son prénom. Trowa se mis a courir dans le couloir, sauta devant la porte et l'explosa presque d'un coup d'épaule alors que l'ouvrir simplement aurait eu le même effet :

-Wufei moi aussi tu m'exciteee !

Wufei lisait son magasine et haussa un sourcil, mais de quoi parlait t'il ? il lui balança sa lecture en plein visage en hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un pervers ! Il le mit dehors tout en pestant contre lui. Une fois seul il regarda son entre jambe, ouf heureusement qu'il n'était pas entré deux minutes avant….

A suivre

**Shivamaxwell:** décidement j'aime le 3X5 on en lis jamais assez! alors ça vous a plu? une petite review? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Shivamaxwell : **Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos review *_* ça m'a donné de l'espoir, l'envie de continuer à maltraité Trowa ! Merci de m'avoir aussi donné l'idée d'y mettre Zechs ! Et je pour ce qui est de Heero je pense qu'il devra commencer un cap plomberie !

**Wufei :** ne l'incitez pas ! Elle va continuez cette fic sinon TT pitié ! On avait la paix durant six mois ! TT

_Chapitre 5 :_

Heero dormait d'un sommeil profond, il se sentait tellement bien dans ses draps si chaud et confortable. Et il était en congé aujourd'hui, que demander de plus ? Pourtant il entendait des gémissements, au début discret. Ce n'était quand même pas Mme Cléderman tout de même, bon elle n'était pas si vieille mais tout de même l'imaginer avoir des relations sexuels lui donnait tout de suite une envie irrémédiable de rendre son petit déjeuner pas encore ingurgité. Pourtant les bruits indécents se faisaient bien plus fort et …comme s'ils étaient à coté de lui, voir même …

Heero se redressa violement dans son lit et tourna la tête vers la cuisine, il se leva rapidement et ce qu'il découvrit lui arracha un petit cri d'effroi. Sa stupide création, son débile de robot était en train de s'accoupler avec sa cafetière. Mais à vrai dire il ne savait pas ce qui le gênait le plus, était ce le fait qu'il viole sa pauvre machine à café ou étais ce plutôt qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais boire de café ?

« ARRETE CA IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Duo sursauta et se rebraguetta en vitesse, la chemise de ressorti comme un amant pris en faute, il tenta en vain de s'échapper et finalement pris un air cool accouder a la table de cuisine, il se redressa une mèche de cheveux et dans un sourire on ne peu plus charmeur il affirma :

«c'est pas ce que tu crois !»

Heero arqua un sourcil, cette phrase si souvent entendu dans les films, dans les séries télé, dans les théâtres, dans la rue, dans les superettes, dans le métro. Tout le monde, la main dans le sac venait un jour à dire ce genre de chose. Même cet homme avec paupaul dans la anse de sa cafetière venait lui dire droit dans le blanc de l'œil que non ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il croyait. Heero lui donna un violent coup sur la tête :

« TU ME PREND POUR UN CON ? »

Duo soupira, mais qu'es ce qu'il avait entre les fesses lui ? Un balais ? Où était passé l'époque des sixties ? Le sexe sans tabou ! Bon il n'y connaissait rien mais il avait vu un film là dessus la veille et il aimait répéter ce que lui disais sa bonne vieille ex, la télé.

« rhoo ça va elle est majeur et vacciné non ? Et je suis sur qu'elle met des filtres ! Elle risque pas d'attendre un grain de café »

Heero n'y croyait pas, cette conversation n'étaient telle pas irréel ? Il se frotta les cheveux et reparti se recoucher, non vraiment s'en était trop, il était claquer lessiver d'entendre des âneries sortir de la bouche de ce robot. Duo eu comme une sorte de révélation, il suivit des yeux c'est deux petites choses rondes et ferme qui s'enfuyait vers la chambre. Il les suivit inconsciemment et tendis les mains pour les empoigner fermement. Heero se figea d'un coup et hurla tellement fort que Trowa pu l'entendre de chez lui, à l'autre bout de la ville.

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO

Cette fois s'en était trop, le locataire du troisième étage dérangeait tout le monde, les plaintes ne cessaient plus, s'était devenu le chaos depuis quelque temps. Pourtant depuis qu'il était arrivé ici il était si discret, qu'es ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ce locataire modèle devienne le pire des démons ? Milliardo arriva d'un pas décidé devant la porte de l'appartement de Trowa, il allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait. La porte s'ouvrit alors que le blond aux cheveux long bombait le torse, paré a en découdre :

« Mr Barton je… » La phrase s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors que devant lui se tenait le petit blond tatoué et trouer de partout à moitié nu avec un couteau maculé d'un liquide rouge non identifié, ou plutôt que le gardien ne voulais en aucun cas identifier.

« Ouai ? C'est pourquoi ? ! Dépêche-toi »

Milliardo devait impérativement entrer, quelque chose n'allait pas. Qui était ce blondinet ? Pourquoi avait-il un couteau ? Y avait t'il un blesser ? Pourquoi ? Il chercha donc une excuse pour entrer. Il regarda par dessus l'épaule du modèle 04 et sourit en l'apercevant sur la table. Cette douceur douce et chocolatée, avec un emballage orange et blanc. Oui ! D'ailleurs dans la pub ça fonctionnait alors pourquoi pas cette fois :

« Ho je vois que vous avez un… »

Quatre se tourna, il voyait parfaitement de quoi il était capable et fronça les sourcils :

« Un pain dans la figure plutôt ? »

« Heu non c'est trop pour moi, je préférerais le… » Insista Milliardo en pointant du doigt l'objet de ses désirs

« Un coup de pied dans les fesses plutôt ? Tu verras c'est délicieux ! »

Le gardien eu un air faussement offusqué et sourit :

« Ne me dites pas que c'est votre dernier Kinder bueno…aller on partage ! »

Quatre le fixa de manière extrêmement blasé, il se foutait de lui là non ? Sérieux il se pointait chez lui pour manger à l'œil ?

« Va te faire foutre » murmura t'il en lui fermant la porte au nez.

Milliardo resta sans voix, pourtant dans la pub la jeune femme y parvenait aisément, elle se pointe chez lui, s'incruste, et parviens à lui manger la moitié de sa friandise, alors pourquoi cela n'avait t'il pas fonctionner ? Ce jeune homme devait être bien plus supérieur à la moyenne il ne voyait que cela. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. S'était une mission pour Zechs ! Il attrapa le premier saladier à proximité, et dieu sait qu'il y en a dans le couloir et se le posa sur la tête. Il frappa de nouveau à la porte et retomba une fois de plus nez à nez avec Quatre :

« bien le bonjour je m'appel Zechs et je … » La porte se referma irrémédiablement sur son nez, comment cela pouvait t'il arriver ? Il avait pourtant plus d'influence dans son costume de super héro et sous le pseudonyme de Zechs non ? Il entendit de l'autre coté de la porte un « TARÉ » qui finit de le mettre ko.

« Je l'aurais un jour je l'aurais » murmura t'il, se donnant semble t'il un nouveau défis

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

Il était tard lorsque Trowa sorti du boulot. Il se dit qu'un verre ne serait pas de trop. Il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite après la honte vécu auprès de son cher robot de compagnie chinois. Il prit donc la sage décision d'aller dans une boite de nuit pour se défouler un peu, picoler et finir la nuit dans un caniveau avec un motard bâti comme un steak. Rien de plus banal en somme pour ce jeune homme français qui était habitué à ce genre de situation. ''Le Treize'' était bien sur la boite parfaitement indiquer. La musique était bien plus fort qu'a l'accoutumance mais après tout n'était t'il pas en discothèque ?

Il s'accouda à un bar et se commanda un verre. Il se tourna vers la piste afin de la sillonner du regard. Il aimait voir la foule danser, il y avait une diversité ethnique impressionnante. Tiens ici une jeune femme petite et blanche dansait avec un grand gaillard noir. Il formait un couple parfait en se complétant se disait t'il. Et voici une blonde, et là un roux, et encore ici Wufei torse nu et recouvert de champagne, des hommes lui léchant la peau, et là un jeune homme se faisant sans doute passer pour un homme de plus de dix huit ans. Hahaha oui lui aussi avait fait ce genre de chose avec Heero, s'était l'époque des découvertes, des nouvelles expériences… Ca lui rappelait le jour où il avait essayé un homme afin de comprendre son mal être avec les femmes, d'ailleurs Heero voulais lui aussi essayer… Cela s'était passé dans une tente, Trowa sourit en y repensant, comment s'appelait cette montagne ? Brockeback mountain ?

Trowa se redressa vivement, oubliant ses premières expériences, il venait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans le tableau. Comme un où est Charlie géant il scruta de nouveau la foule. MAIS OUI ! S'était bien Wufei là parmi c'est hommes ! Le sang du méché ne fit qu'un tour, ni une ni deux il se trouvait déjà à coté du chinois, il se mit à donner coups de poings et coups de pieds à quiconque l'approchait. Vous savez, cela se déroulait comme un film. Le jeune et chétif héro sauve sa demoiselle en détresse, il se découvre alors une force hors du commun et met tout le monde à terre, la belle lui tombant bien sur dans les bras.

Mais alors pourquoi était ce lui sur le sol à se faire rouer de coups et à supplier qu'on l'achève tellement la douleur était atroce ? Les videurs attrapaient les protagonistes et tout ce petit monde se retrouva dehors. Wufei soupira, alors que les autres lui sommaient de venir avec eux dans un autre club.

« Non une autre fois les mecs ! » Il se sentait obliger d'aller voir son « maître » agonisant dans le caniveau, il crachait des dents et du sang. « On peu savoir ce qui t'a pris idiot ? je m'amusais moi et toi tu viens tout gâcher ! »

Trowa détourna le regard accusateur de son robot, il avait mal mais au moins il avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait :

« Je…suis jaloux Wufei… » Murmura-t-il sous les yeux étonné du petit chinois « voir d'autre homme que moi te toucher… ça me met dans une fureur noire, je pourrais tuer ! »

Wufei se mis à rire doucement, s'asseyant à la califourchon sur lui il se pencha pour lui murmurer sensuellement :

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! » Pauvre Trowa, lui qui s'attendait à autre chose, une fois de plus il se sentit défait, consterné.

Une fois de plus il s'était idéalisé la scène, juste un baiser sur ses lèvres comme le faisait actuellement Wufei… Son cerveau mis pas mal de temps à analysé la situation, il y avait même plusieurs hypothèse possible, le robot avait glissé et leurs lèvres s'était percuté ? En faite il avait tellement bu qu'il voyait son motard sous la forme de Wufei ? Mais non, s'était bien lui. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et lui caressa tendrement et le plus doucement possible la nuque. Il avait peur de le faire fuir comme un chasseur ferait peur à une biche. Ce baiser fut la meilleur des récompenses alors que Wufei se sépara lentement de lui. Il se leva et lui tendis la main en souriant :

« On rentre à la maison ? »

Oui, s'était la première fois qu'il avait envie de rentrer, il prit sa main avec plaisir et se hissa sur ses jambes. Un happy end ? sans doute feraient-ils l'amour une fois de retour chez lui ? Ce que Trowa ne savait pas s'était que son appartement était totalement inondé, une certaine personne avait, par tous les moyens tenté d'entrer et une chose en entrainant une autre les canalisations avaient lâchées. Quatre attendait au dessus de l'étagère que le proprio n'arrive alors qu'une cane accompagnée de ses canetons nageaient tranquillement vers la cuisine. Une chose était sur pour Trowa Barton, ses plans tombaient à l'eau !

A suivre ?

**Shivamaxwell qui rit a sa propre connerie :** haha ses plans tombent à l'eau ! Inondation ! Haha vous pigez ?

**Wufei qui l'assomme :** suite à un accident technique l'auteure n'est pas en mesure d'assurer ses fonctions !

**Shivamaxwell qui n'a rien dans le crane donc qui n'a rien à craindre : **enfin bref comme vous le voyez NOOON les pubs ne m'on pas du tout inspiré dans cette fic du tout !

J'ai une idée ! donnez moi des thèmes, des scènes, ou des répliques que vous voudriez voir dans cette fiction et je m'y adapterais pour écrire la suite :3 enfin si vous voulez pas c'est pas grave * yeux de chiot battu et abandonné sur une air d'autoroute infesté de loup cannibale de chiots*

Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour lire cette fiction et A LA PROCHAINE !


End file.
